Home Alone part 2 : A Sushilicious surprise
by htc139
Summary: The sequel to Home Alone. Teddy finds something on the web that is guaranteed to push her and her mom over the edge. Warning : Inc. M-D Lemon.


**AN:Stupid spell check removed some words from some of the i have a new one about our favorite duo from **_**Home Alone. **_**This is the even more lemony sequel,so,R&R and flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie. Disney does.**

Home Alone, Part 2- Sushincest

By htc139

Two hours after Teddy and Amy made love for the first time, everything almost returned to normal. Except Teddy was searching for new kinks and Amy made milkshakes for both.

‚Eureka!', thought the younger Duncan female as she found something interesting. And then another then decided to try them both. Dressing up, she left for the door.

„Baby, I'm going to buy some things!I'm coming back soon.", said Teddy. She could barely contain her excitement. 'She'll never know what hit her.'

„OK, Baby!"

Amy also had some tricks up her sleeve that she was going to apply on her daughter-lover. She had been to another store today and decided to try her old tricks that made her known in college. She had also made a speicial kind of milkshakes that she was going to give to Teddy.

Eventually Teddy returned home. She put the ‚supplies' she bought in her room,and had lunch, which consisted of bacon and eggs and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of the milkshake. The two chatted about the day, friends ,and various other things. Suddenly, the younger girl felt a pleasant sensation and a rising wetness in her core. ‚Ooh, I think it's time for another round of rough dirty lovemaking.'

Teddy, driven by impulse, leaned and whispered in her mother's ear:

„Meet me in my room after an hour. I have a surprise for you. Dress code is bra and panties."

Amy agreed, and they went to their rooms to prepare. Amy chose a black bra with matching lacy panties. Both did nigh to nothing to cover her large breasts and luscious butt and juicy pussy.

She smirked. Unbeknownst to her daughter, the milkshake contained a powerful aphrodisiac and her mother's juices, thus its immediate began to feel its effects, as her panties got soiled, further accentuating her cunt.

‚Ready or not, here i come.', thought Amy as she descended the stairs, expectant of what was to come .She opened the sliding door to Teddy's room and was shocked by what she saw.

Teddy was laying on a wooden table and wasn't wearing anything, except a lot of piece in her mouth,two on her nipples,two between her breasts,two in her armpits,one in her navel,one between each finger or toe and one in her juicy young room was lit with candles, giving it a mystical aura of mystery. On the nightstand was a wine glass filled with something that looked like grape juice. It looked as if Teddy was a sacrificial offering on an altar. An offering to her mom, on an altar, ready for the taking.

Amy got the message and drew closer to her offering, and grabbed with her mouth the sushi between her daughter's lips, being rewarded with a passionate tongue kiss. Before she moved on, Amy gave Teddy a lick on the cheeks. Amy guessed that in addition to that, she had coated herself with grape juice.

Next she planted a love kiss on her neck, and ate the sushi on her breasts,lingering to lick them clean. Then she delved within her breasts, and ate the pieces there and whimpers were heard from the younger girl as Amy ate the pieces between her fingers and her toes,licking her feet before going up to the as she finished her work up there and as Teddy expected her to proceed to the area between her thighs, Amy stopped. Teddy then asked:

„Why did you stop?I was so close!"

Seductively, Amy told her:"Tell me you want it".Teddy knew that game, and defiantly said "No", despite her body wanted her to say otherwise.

Amy then removed her bra and rubbed her bare breasts, specifically the nipples on Teddy's stomach, navel and pussy."Tell me" , said the now-dominant mother.

Teddy was shallowly breathing."No", said she, being brought closer to the edge by her mother's the meantime, Amy removed her panties, revealing her unshaven, juicy, swollen and mature pussy to her daughter.

Amy then put her tongue in Teddy's navel , rubbed her tits on Teddy's feet, and then finally positioned herself in a 69 position. "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me to fuck you senseless."

With this, she broke."YES!I WANT IT!FUCK ME MOM!", without paying attention if anyone outside heard primal instincts dominated both women, and,then, satisfied, Amy ate the last sushi piece, granting her full access to her daughter's lower lips. At the same time, she lowered her cunt on Teddy's face. She opened her mouth wide,used her hands to separate the lips,and latched herself on her daughter's womanhood like three hours before, when they played Truth or Dare and made love. She thrust her tongue in Teddy's vagina, beginning to fuck her vigurously, and used her teeth to stimulate the rosebud. Teddy began the same thing. As they both moaned, they did so in each other's womenhoods, increasing the pleasure received.

As their climaxes approached,they moaned more vigurously, thrusting, licking, biting, nipping far more speedily, increasing pace as the other moaned. Finally, the big moment came.

„I'M CUMMING, MOM!"

„ME TOO, TEDDY!"

The force of their climax was so strong,that, even if the tongue was inside each other, a great deal of cum came through. They then kissed, letting the other have a taste of themselves.

After that,Amy went to fetch something from upstairs. She came back with three vibrators, a 9-inch strap-on, cuffs and a whip.

„Mom, I didn't know…"

„Shh!", said Amy, adjusting in her role as a dominatrix. "Stand up, Teddy, and bend over so i can see that juicy ass of yours!"

Teddy complied,and bent over, letting Amy see it. She then began to play with it in many ways, fingering it, licking it, masturbating over it in order to put her juices in Teddy's ass, before putting a vibrator in it. She started it at ‚medium' speed.

Amy then put on the strap-on and entered her daughter. Initially, she went slowly, but the dirty lovers found their rhytm,and very soon,they reached their climaxes . Amy,however,customized her strap-on with a filter , so that she could climax in Teddy and leave her cum there. She took off the strap-on and removed the vibrator . Teddy then decided to initiate something and thought of dirty thoughts , ‚painting' her mother with her cum , rubbing her pussy on Amy's bare body , soon covering her mother with her pussy juice . She then proceeded to lick it off , stopping more at her lips , her neck , her breasts , her navel , her cunt and her legs .

After many kinky plays and love-making , it was time for the _grand finale . _Amy then climbed on top of her daughter , positioned herself as last time , and lowered herself on her lover . Immediately the effects were felt as surges of pleasure filled both women . Amy began to kiss Teddy feverishly , as her daughter began to fiddle with Amy's belly-button . Finally , they came , in their strongest climax of the day . After that , the aphrodisiac still hadn't sated the two .

„ Well , well , veeery dirty things you found , Teddy . Let's shower ."

„ But Moom " said Teddy , not wanting it to end .

„ I said , let's shower . _Together . _"

„ Oh " , said Teddy , quickly getting the idea .

_**AN: The end. Hope you liked it. R&R. If you want a sequel,tell me through reviews.**_


End file.
